


少年之愿（Part 1-2）

by mifan_milo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan_milo/pseuds/mifan_milo
Summary: 少年Tyler的幸福，是儿时的偶像变成了自己的继父；少年Tyler的烦恼，是自己对继父抱着不可言说的感情；少年Tyler的愿望，是坚决维系这个完美的家庭，还是为爱不顾一切呢？
Relationships: Tyler Tennant/David Tennant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	少年之愿（Part 1-2）

少年之愿

Part 1  
“我喜欢David Tennant，因为他跑得非常快……”  
“所以他是你最喜欢的博士咯？”  
“对！”

当一个对当事人之一来说可以算得上羞耻play的视频在ins上被持续十几年反复播放后，相信任何人都能像Tyler一样波澜不惊。  
至少表面上看起来是这样的。  
但另一个当事人并不能做到无动于衷，哪怕是装出来的。  
“Oh, come on…”David Tennant冲又把视频找出来播放的妻子摆手表示够了，但谁都知道他转过去的脸上一定满是嘚瑟的表情，只是作为一名父亲还是要顾忌自己稳重的形象。  
“哦~那时候的Ty是不是很可爱？”Georgia放过了自己的亲亲老公，又把手机举到了儿子面前：“所以麻麻索性就让跑得最快的博士做你的爸爸了~”  
“妈…”Tyler无奈地回望过去，Georgia虽然结婚8年，并且已是4个孩子的母亲，但依然在老公的百般宠溺下，如同少女般可爱得让人无可奈何，哪怕自己是她快成年的儿子。

是因为跑得快吗？  
只有Tyler自己知道，当第一眼见到屏幕上的这个人时，“可爱”这个词在年幼的自己这里有了代言人。  
帅气，强大，可靠，但是无敌可爱的博士David Tennant，他眼中的sunshine，他心底的moonlight。  
是的，每个孩子都爱博士，毫无疑问小Tyler的发言除了在ins上收获了一大票女性充满母爱的评论外，并没有吸引额外的关注。  
直到Georgia把他的偶像带回了家。

无论是Georgia还是David都没有想到，从小最喜欢这位博士的Tyler，安安静静地接受了“我最喜欢的博士成了我妈的男朋友”的事实，并且同样平静地认同他做了自己的继父。  
“你已经不喜欢David了吗？”Georgia抱着9岁的儿子问道。  
“妈妈，我非常喜欢他。”  
Georgia捧着儿子的脸蛋不解：“你很少和他说话，David很担心，他怕自己做得不好让你失望了。”  
“妈妈，他是个特别好的人，我只是……”

“只是在害羞？”  
当晚的餐桌上，他的继父听到答案后瞪大了眼看向小Tyler：“哦Tyler小伙子，我答应过你妈妈，要好好照顾你们俩。你是Georgia的孩子，自然也是我的孩子，父子之间只要坦诚就好。”  
说完他又满怀希冀地加了一句：“所以我还是你最喜欢的博士吗？”  
被喜欢的人近距离地注视着，Tyler的眼里只有继父那双褐色的眸子，如同大地般温暖与包容，他几乎是无意识地点点头，然后得到了一个来自对方的拥抱和头顶上的一个吻。  
其实不是害羞，而是害怕自己表现得不够好，让你失望罢了。Tyler把脸埋进不同于母亲但同样柔软的胸口时在心里偷偷解释道。

David Tennet是个优秀的父亲。8年的共同生活中，他亲见三个弟弟妹妹的陆续出生，David对小孩子有无比的耐心，只要他在家，就会当仁不让地成为所有孩子的玩具，日复一日树立起自己奶爸和宠妻狂魔的形象。  
David Tennet同时也是个傻白甜。Tyler不止一次目睹弟弟妹妹们把他英俊的脸当涂鸦板，或者拉着自己一起围着茶几和弟弟妹妹们绕圈圈，上蹿下跳玩得不亦乐乎。  
这人三岁不能更多了。每次陪玩结束后，Tyler都要掩面反省自己为什么要参与这么幼稚的游戏，接着得出结论：他对继父那露出12颗大白牙的灿烂笑容没有抵抗力。

少年人的感情最为纯粹也最为直接。

Tyler从寄宿学校回到家，走进自己房间后，发现这个男人躺在自己的床上睡得正香。  
对了，Georgia快要临盆了，David怕挤到她，时不时会在他住校的日子里跑来他房间过夜。今天是他临时回家找学习资料，没想到就撞见了这一幕。  
男人睡得很沉，胡子拉碴的脸居然也能睡得像个孩子，看来Tyler进门的声音并没有吵醒他。他并没有裸睡的习惯，因此穿着棉质的T恤和宽松的睡裤，但睡相却极为不老实，如同树袋熊一般双手双脚抱着卷成一长条的被子，脑袋险险搁在枕头的一个角上，要掉不掉。  
Tyler注意到他的腰部因为睡姿的关系裸露在外，由于紧紧抱着被子的缘故，光洁的皮肤在腰背处深深下凹，并陷出两个圆圆的腰窝，顺着腰线往下，还有形状美好的小巧的臀部。

我喜欢了13年的人现在正躺在我床上睡觉，我该怎么办，在线等！！急！！

Tyler缓缓走过去，在床边蹲了下来。  
他的继父很好看。事实上，他家就没有长得不好看的，每个人都对自己的颜值很有自觉，只是——  
他想吻这个人。不是朋友之间贴面礼中礼貌的轻触，也不是亲人之间温馨祝福的额吻，他想要个特别的。  
这个想法自然而然就出现在了Tyler的脑海中，他盯着男人削薄的嘴唇，心想：就一次，一次就好。  
他是这么想的，也如此身体力行地去做了。把自己的嘴唇印上对方的并不难，少年闭上眼，感觉到相触的地方柔软而富有弹性，而鼻尖传来淡淡的薄荷香，让这个吻更带上了清新的味道。  
这感觉不坏。或许有机会可以再试一次。  
这么想着，他睁开了眼。  
正对上一双写满了震惊的褐眸。

“！！！”  
Tyler再次睁眼，望着熟悉的天花板，确定这是在自己房间，而他还躺在自己的床上。  
是做梦。只是，这个梦境也太真实了。  
还有，腿间的濡湿感也很真实。

Tyler心不在焉地在盥洗室搓着自己的内裤，门突然被一下打开——  
“有新牙膏吗？我的用完了……”开门的正是自己YY的对象，这让少年下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
但是对方并未注意到这点，而是直接将视线落在了他手上的内裤上：“哦……年轻人……”他随机换上了一副了解的表情：“这是正常现象，我明白。”  
附赠一个经典的闭不拢嘴的wink。  
不，你不明白。Tyler暗自叹了口气，在心里回答道。

Part 2  
全英国都知道，演员David Tennet有四个孩子，其中只有长子Tyler不是他亲生的，却视如己出。  
他热衷于带着Tyler出席各种正式场合，而在其他场合，只要提到Tyler，则会用掩饰不住的骄傲口吻对自己的长子大加赞赏，喜爱之情溢于言表。  
而有好事者，又将Tyler小时候“最喜欢David Tennet”的视频再一次挖了出来，一时之间点击量暴增，而常年混迹ins的Georgia在被勾起回忆之际，自然也要和亲亲老公和儿子分享。  
Tyler一边小心翼翼地掩饰起自己对继父的感情，一边更为小心地去试探。

诚然，语言是最直白的感情流露，但Tyler绝不会做这种傻事。Tyler确定一定以及肯定自己的继父绝对是个笔笔直的大直男，母胎至今笔直了48年的那种，并且哪怕他能毫不犹豫地在屏幕里与其他男人玩亲亲，哪怕Tyler当面出柜也绝不会因为性向问题而疏远他的继子——只要对象不是他本人。  
Tyler甚至可以想象他的反应：  
“这……这真是让我……让我受宠若惊……”年长的男人结结巴巴地回应道，他的上下唇连续碰了几下，发出了含糊的声音，这意味着他的思维出现了短暂的断片：“呃……嗯……很高兴你对我坦诚相待，对，坦诚……你不觉得你的表白对象至少应该是同龄人吗？”  
是的，他的关注点永远会偏离重点十万八千里，Tyler甚至敢打赌他绝对不会想到可以搬出父亲的身份来拒绝自己。  
也许在男人的内心深处，始终缺乏与Tyler之间的天然深刻的血缘羁绊。  
不过，如果往好处想，抛开法律层面不谈，Tyler对他出手完全没有伦理方面的顾虑。  
哦，还有Georgia，他不能让自己的母亲伤心。

Tyler牢牢握住自己手里的那段腰身。  
David在媒体面前和长子合影，总会大大咧咧利用身高优势搂住对方的肩，摆出“哥俩好”的姿势。Tyler从没觉得长得不如继父高有什么可丢脸的，相反，他可以在镜头下大大方方、名正言顺地抓着对方的腰，亲密地和他贴在一起接受采访。  
“Ty是我的骄傲……”  
Tyler时常有种灵肉分离的感觉，尤其是与这个男人相处的时候。David正滔滔不绝地和记者聊着，Tyler则是在感受右手掌中那紧裹在西装下的细瘦腰身，但表面上他仍如同天下所有敬仰父亲的儿子一般，微微仰着头注视着这个男人的一颦一笑，并适时给出正常的回应。

太瘦了。  
Tyler不着痕迹地捏了一下男人的腰，想道。同在演艺圈，他很清楚为了维持体形，大部分的演员都需要严格控制饮食并保证足够的健身时间。不过他的继父却是个异类——仗着自己怎么都吃不胖的体质，公开表示“健身就是花钱流汗”，年轻的时候他就瘦得必须靠西装+大衣才能显得不那么单薄，现在虽然年龄增长了，肉却没长出几克来，依旧是他自己吐槽的“苏格兰竹竿”。  
或许的确是长肉了，不过——Tyler低头瞟了一眼男人的胸口，对，都长在胸部了。

Tyler小时候起就很喜欢这个男人的拥抱。自己从小和母亲生活，Georgia的怀抱充满了柔软的馨香和甜蜜的母爱，是他生命中无可替代的回忆。但继父的怀抱却让年幼的他无比安心——箍住自己的手臂强而有力，一双大手一只能稳稳托住自己童年的身体，另一只自然地将自己的脑袋摁在他胸口——触感柔软却又不似母亲棉花糖般的乳房，若有若无的柑橘香总能让自己想起最喜欢的柠檬糖。  
只可惜几年后，Tyler青春期飞蹿的身高使得他再也没法理所当然地把脸埋进继父的胸口了。  
“……在影片里的表现特别棒，是不是，Ty？”随着男人收紧握着继子肩膀的手的力道，同时略微摇晃了一下对方，Tyler随即收回了飞到童年的回忆，露出的笑容里带上了少年人恰到好处的羞涩，令他的继父又哈哈笑着再一次把他搂紧了。

Tyler蜷在自己的床上，尽量把自己埋进被窝里。有人坐了下来，床垫因为那人的重量往下压了一下。  
“Ty？”伴随着轻声的询问，大手落在了他露在被窝外的头顶上，“身体不舒服吗？”  
仿佛被这一动作按下了活动按钮，被窝里的少年唰得一下坐了起来，正好与对方撞了个脸对脸，自然也没错过对方眼底的关心。  
Tyler摇摇头表示自己没事，让男人不要为他担心。对方点头应了，张了张嘴还想说些什么，最终还是再一次揉了揉Tyler的头：“有事可以随时来找我。”  
“真的？”  
“对，只要你开口。”  
“……我可以抱你吗？”  
男人眨巴了一下他的大眼，似乎要消化一下继子说出这句话的意思。不过和年长者相比，少年人更愿意用行动来解释。  
Tyler搂住了男人的腰，拉着他顺势倒在了床上。少年的脸贴在继父的胸膛上，一如童年。  
男人的手臂，最终也紧紧地环抱住了少年因紧张而微微颤抖的身体和头颅。

“Ty！！Ty！！”接连三记重压简单粗暴地将少年从睡眠中拉了出来：“妈咪和爹地答应带我们去迪士尼玩，你快点起床跟我们一起去吧！！”  
Tyler把三个小家伙从自己胸口撕下来，从而避免了窒息而死的后果，并且不意外地看到父母站在自己房门口向他微笑。  
他耸耸肩，无奈地表示：“抱歉，有约了。”

他才不想美梦被强行结束后，还要被这对天作之合的登对夫妻硬塞狗粮。


End file.
